All I wanna do is make love to you
by StrangeReflexion
Summary: Et si nos deux héros s'étaient rencontrés plus tôt dans leur vie. Et si celles-ci étaient complètement bouleversées par rien qu'un seul de leurs actes ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous. Voici une nouvelle FanFiction sur Castle. Cette fois-ci il ne s'agit pas d'un One Shot mais d'une fic avec plusieurs chapitres (je ne sais pas combien pour l'instant). En écoutant une chanson un soir, dont le titre correspond à celui de ma fic, j'ai eu cette idée de scénario que reprendrait la rencontre entre Castle et Beckett mais à ma sauce. Retour sur le passé de nos personnages et les conséquences qu'aura eut ma touche personnelle sur leur présent. Ma FanFiction se situe hors saison. **

**Vous pouvez lire cette FanFiction avec comme fond sonore "All I wanna do (is make love to you)" le cover par de Heart par le groupe Halestorm. Vous pouvez copier/coller le lien suivant: watch?v=WK2siEQsADk**

**/!\**** Disclamer: La série de m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ! **

* * *

_[Une dizaine d'années auparavant]_

**_POV KATE_**

_La journée avait été longue, l'une des plus éprouvantes que j'avais connu jusqu'alors. Je n'avais que 19 ans quand ma mère avait été enterrée. Non pas que mes parents m'aient eu tard, non. Ma mère avait été une femme magnifique. Mais elle avait été assassinée. La nouvelle m'avait dévasté. Comment était-il possible – concevable même – de faire tant de mal à quelqu'un comme ma mère. Elle était une brillante avocate qui se battait pour la justice. Peut-être avait-elle donné un coup dans un nid de guêpes. L'enquête judiciaire a fini par être classée, à mon plus grand désespoir. De son côté mon père ne m'aidait pas. Il s'était mis à boire. Peu à peu il avait perdu pied, peu à peu il avait décroché de la réalité. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans jours pour jours. La douleur n'avait pas pour autant disparu. J'avais tout tenté pour raisonner mon père et le faire cesser de boire comme un trou, mais je n'y étais pas parvenue. Alors ce jour-là, après l'avoir regardé s'affaler dans le canapé du salon avec une bouteille de whisky à la main, j'avais décidé de faire quelque chose que mes parents n'aimaient pas trop – du temps où mon père se souciait encore de moi et où maman était là pour veiller sur nous deux. J'étais donc montée me changer dans ma chambre, et étais redescendue tout de cuir vêtu pour aller enfourcher ma moto. _

_Dehors la pluie était tombée à verse et dans le jardin de nombreuses flaques s'étaient formée. Ce n'était évidemment pas un temps pour aller faire des folies sur la route, mais il fallait admettre que sur le moment je n'en avais cure. Une fois mon casque bien attaché je j'avais passé le portail et démarrait à pleine vitesse. Je n'avais pas versé une seule larme depuis l'enterrement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'en avais été incapable. D'une certaine manière j'avais senti qu'il fallait que je sois forte pour mon père, que je me devais de nous empêcher de sombrer tous les deux. C'est ce que maman aurait voulu. J'avais remercié intérieurement cette carapace que qui avait commencé à se former en moi et qui contenait les larmes. La visibilité était déjà suffisamment faible à cause des intempéries, que je n'aurais pas pu garder une telle maitrise de mon engin si ma vue avait été brouillée davantage._

_Après une bonne heure à rouler à pleine vitesse pour me shooter à l'adrénaline, j'avais décéléré peu à peu. Regardant les panneaux routiers autour de moi, je m'étais rendue que j'avais atterrie dans le Connecticut. En continuant de rouler doucement, j'avais aperçu un homme sur le bord de la route. Il marchait tranquillement sans se soucier de la pluie. Il n'avait ni veste, ni parapluie. Il était trempé de la tête aux pieds et ses cheveux courts plaqués sur son visage. Encore une fois j'avais agi de manière contraire à mes habitudes. J'avais ralenti jusqu'à m'être arrêté à côté de lui. Après avoir soulevé la visière de mon casque je lui avais proposé une ballade à moto jusqu'à la prochaine ville, à savoir New Heaven. Il était monté derrière moi et avait accroché ses bras autour de ma taille. L'homme devait avoir au moins cinq ans de plus que moi. Et malgré son air fatigué il était plutôt beau garçon._

_La nuit était tombée depuis une certain déjà quand nous étions arrivé sur le parking d'un hôtel. Le « Three Chimneys Inn » avait indiqué la pancarte. C'était un endroit plutôt joli et l'endroit était entouré de jardins. Nous étions entrés rapidement dans l'établissement afin de nous mettre à l'abri. L'homme s'était dirigé vers la réception et s'était renseigné pour une chambre où il pourrait passer la nuit. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'étais resté dans le hall, à l'attendre. Cela m'avait permis d'apprendre son nom : Rodgers. La jeune femme de la réception lui avait donné la clé puis il était revenu vers moi. Il m'avait alors remercié pour l'avoir conduit ici, et m'avait demandé mon prénom avant de m'offrir un café. Alors même que nous ne nous connaissions pas, nous nous étions mis à parler de nos vies respectives, tout en gardant certains points pour nous-même. Ainsi j'avais appris que ce qui l'avait tourmenté était le départ de son ex-femme depuis peu, le laissant seul avec sa petite fille qui était actuellement avec sa mère. Sûrement portée par ses confidences, je m'étais surpris à lui parler de ma mère, de l'enterrement et de mon père sombrant dans l'alcool. Pas une seule fois je n'avais vu de jugement dans ses yeux, juste du soutien et de la compassion. Et quand quelques larmes traîtresses avaient roulé le long de mes joues, son pouce était venu les cueillir. _

_Nos regards avaient fini par s'accrocher. Je m'étais sentie comme nue devant ses yeux si intenses. Et d'une certaine manière cela avait été une sensation électrisante. Au bout d'un moment j'avais réalisé avec regret qu'il me fallait reprendre la route pour rentrer. Je m'étais levée en m'excusant auprès de Rick, et lui avais déposé un baisé sur la joue. J'avais agi comme jamais je n'aurais agi auparavant. Il n'avait rien répondu mais lui aussi avait semblé déçu. Il m'avait attrapé la main alors que je le dépassais pour rejoindre la sortie de l'hôtel. _

_« Montes avec moi… »_

_Le contact de sa main sur la mienne et cette phrase presque suppliante m'avaient encore une fois électrisé. C'était la première fois que j'éprouvais de telles sensations. Alors je l'avais suivi. Nous étions montés main dans la main après avoir remercié la réceptionniste qui nous avait souhaité une bonne nuit. _

_Là-haut, la chambre était très belle. Lumineuse mais pas trop, juste ce qu'il fallait pour que cela soit chaleureux. Ce soir-là, je m'étais sentie comme jamais. Moi qui avais toujours été très sûre de moi, en toute circonstance, je m'étais sentie fragile et vulnérable. Mais bizarrement pas mal à l'aise du tout. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il m'avait repris la main, après avoir refermé la porte, que je m'étais rendue compte que son contact m'avait manqué. Je ne le connaissais même pas, et pourtant, quand il s'était approché de moi j'avais eu une folle envie de l'embrasser. Lui aussi certainement car son visage s'était rapproché doucement du mien, me laissant le temps de prendre la fuite. Chose que je n'avais pas fait. Ses lèvres étaient douces et avaient gardé un goût de café. La tendresse qu'il avait mise dans cet échange m'avait bouleversé. Mon corps avait été parcouru de frissons. Comme s'il les avait sentis, le bras qui m'avait tenu la main était venu se poser dans mon dos en une caresse protectrice. Aucun de mes ex petits amis n'avaient été autant à mon écoute et à celle de mon corps. _

_La suite des événements s'était passée comme dans un rêve. Un rêve emplit de douceur et de volupté. Je m'étais simplement laissée porter par mes émotions, guidée par ses gestes affectueux. La nuit nous avait ensuite accueilli dans ses bras, essoufflés mais repus. Quand je m'étais réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit, j'avais alors su que c'était le meilleur moment pour partir et rentrer chez moi. Même si notre rencontre avait été magique, nous restions deux inconnus l'un pour l'autre. Le cœur serré j'avais entrepris de m'habiller le plus silencieusement possible. Je m'étais sentie inhabituellement coupable ce jour-là. Avant de quitter la chambre d'hôtel j'étais parvenue à me convaincre de lui laisser une note. Je lui devais au moins ça. Délicatement je l'avais déposée sur l'oreiller désormais en manque de ma chaleur et j'étais partie. _

_En passant par la réception à l'entrée j'avais gardé la tête baissée et avais murmuré un 'au revoir' quasi inaudible en réponse à la jeune femme. Je m'étais sentie honteuse pour tout. Pour m'être laissée embarquer dans tout ceci, pour avoir décampé comme une voleuse aux premières heures du matin. En enfourchant ma moto pour reprendre la route de chez moi, j'avais tenté de refouler tous les récents événements au fin fond de ma mémoire, pour reprendre ma vie là où elle s'était arrêtée quelques heures plutôt, avant cette parenthèse de folie._

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier chapitre ? =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous. Voici la suite de la fic que je viens de terminer à l'instant. En théorie j'ai corrigé toute les fautes mais s'il en reste je m'en excuse d'avance. Il ne se passe pas grand chose que vous ne sachiez déjà dans ce chapitre, mais il faut bien faire avancer les choses. J'espère quand même que cette suite vous plaira.**

**SeriesAdditct76, IFON91, Niila, Castle-BB156-Bones, Rafy & Audrey 1986: Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos espérances. :)**

**Madoka ayu: C'est vrai que c'est un sujet souvent traité, mais c'est parce qu'il laisse libre place à l'imagination. Je pense que si tu parviens à décrypter la note comme il faut, alors oui tu as des chances d'élaborer une bonne théorie. Merci pour ta review en tout cas et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

**Pandora60: Merci pour ta review. Je dois avouer que je ne me suis pas trop rendue compte de la vitesse des événements Ce premier chapitre c'est écrit tellement naturellement, et j'étais portée par la musique en fond sonore. Mais je vais faire gaffe. Je pense que, pour ce qui est de ralentir les événements, ici tu seras servie. J'ai même la sensation que ça va trop lentement. J'espère que contrairement au chapitre précédent tu ne t'ennuieras pas trop. **

**Fan-des-series: Comme je te l'ai déjà dis par MP, merci pour tes reviews encourageantes, ça fait vraiment plaisir. Je vais sans doute me répéter mais, oui j'ai conscience que le comportement de Kate pourrait passer pour de l'OCC ici. Seulement, Beckett l'a déjà dit elle-même, quand elle était plus jeune elle était différente et elle a eu une période rebelle même. C'est cela que j'avais envie d'exploiter dans la jeunesse de Kate. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

_[Le lendemain]_

**_POV Rick_**

_Je m'étais réveillé avec les premiers rayons de soleil apportant leur chaleur sur mon visage détendu. Seul. La sensation m'avait pris subitement. La même que plusieurs jours auparavant, la première nuit après le départ définitif de Meredith. C'était seulement après avoir réalisé cela que je m'étais pleinement réveillé et que j'avais ouvert les yeux, alerte. A mes côtés le lit était vide et froid. Pendant un instant j'avais été pris d'un doute. Avais-je rêvé ? Pourtant tout m'avait alors semblé si réel. D'ailleurs le seul fait d'y repenser avait fait revenir dans mon esprit des images de la nuit magique que j'avais passé la veille. Mon corps aussi avait semblé se souvenir des sensations. En tous cas, si j'avais en effet rêvé, mon sommeil avait certainement dû être agité étant donné l'était du lit._

_Rassemblant tout le courage possible je m'étais redressé et adossé au montant du mit. Dans le processus je m'étais servi de mes mains en appui sur le lit. Un bruit de papier que l'on froisse avait retenu mon attention. En faisant plus attention, j'avais remarqué un bout de papier sur le second oreiller. L'écriture m'était inconnue. La possibilité de ne pas avoir rêvé la nuit dernière m'avait frappé et mon cœur s'était emballé. Délicatement j'avais pris le morceau entre mes doigts et l'avais ramené sous mes yeux pour pouvoir le lire. Il s'agissait de l'un de ces post-it mis à disposition sur les bureaux des chambres d'hôtel. Il m'avait suffi d'un coup d'œil pour en avoir la confirmation. Je m'étais ensuite reconcentré sur la note elle-même. L'écriture était fine et délicate, mais aussi vive et pleine de force. Tout comme ce que j'en avais aperçu de son auteur. _

**_« I am the flower you are the seed_**

**_We walked in the garden we planted a tree_**

**_Don't try to find me, please don't you dare_**

**_Just live in my memory, you'll always be there » *_**

_D'un geste désespéré j'avais froissé le petit bout de papier en boule et l'avais jeté au travers de la pièce. C'était évident, qu'avais-je espéré ? Je n'avais pas compris toute la note, et plus particulièrement je n'avais pas saisi la métaphore qu'elle avait employé. Le comble pour un jeune écrivain tel que je l'étais. Je devais bien admettre, cependant, que ce n'était pas le plus important à mes yeux. Elle m'avait clairement interdit, à travers ses mots, d'essayer de la retrouver. Donc elle ne voulait clairement pas me revoir. Cela n'avait été pourtant que l'histoire d'un soir, de quelques heures entre deux êtres humains au fond du gouffre, mais je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de réagir de la sorte. Je m'étais comme attaché à cette jeune femme. Kate. A voix haute ou dans mon esprit, j'éprouvais le besoin de me répéter son nom. J'avais bien trop peur de l'oublier. Elle-même n'avait-elle pas fait exprès de ne pas signer sa note, comme si elle avait voulu disparaître encore plus vite ?_

_Tout en prenant ma douche et en finissant de me préparer, j'avais fini par me faire une raison. Il était impossible pour moi de retrouver cet ange qui avait fait chavirer mon cœur. J'étais ensuite redescendu dans le hall de l'hôtel et avais rendu les clés. La réceptionniste n'avait pas su me dire où était allée Kate et en avait été sincèrement désolé. Elle m'avait par contre proposé d'appeler un taxi pour que je puisse rentrer chez moi, ce que j'avais accepté. J'avais attendu d'être installé dans le véhicule et d'avoir indiqué mon adresse au chauffeur (en lui promettant un bon pourboire vu la distance entre New Heaven et New York) pour appeler ma mère et ma fille qui était avec elle. Tout le reste du trajet j'étais resté silencieux. L'autoradio du taxi avait commencé à diffuser les premières notes de 'Big girls don't cry'. _

* * *

_[Retour dans le présent – autour de la saison 1]_

**_POV Rick_**

Aujourd'hui, moi le grand Richard Edgar Castle _mystery writer _de mon état, je venais de prendre une importante décision. Cela faisait quelques années que je consacrais mon temps libre, c'est-à-dire celui que je ne passais pas à jouer au _laser game_ avec ma fille Alexis ou à faire des apparitions en public aux bras de bimbos toujours différentes, sur mon personnage _Derrick Storm_. Seulement l'ennuie avait commencé à pointer le bout de son nez. Les aventures de mon héros devenaient beaucoup trop répétitives. C'est comme si je pouvais connaître la fin avant même d'avoir fini d'écrire le roman. Je n'y trouvais plus aucun plaisir ni intérêt. C'est pourquoi j'avais pris la décision, mûrement réfléchie, de tuer Derrick. Après une longue discussion avec la chair de ma chair, qui se montrait bien plus mature que moi pour nombre de choses, j'étais convaincu d'avoir pris la bonne décision.

J'avais alors envoyé mon manuscrit à _Black Pawn_, ma maison d'édition. J'étais comme soulagé d'un poids, même si je savais que cela n'allait pas durer. Bientôt Gina me mettrait la pression pour que je me remette à écrire. Si tant est qu'elle ne m'ait pas tué d'ici là. Car oui, Gina pouvait se montrer très cruelle, j'en avais fait l'expérience quand j'étais marié avec elle. Ce mariage avait bien entendu été une grosse erreur, car ce n'était pas un mariage d'amour. En fait je crois que j'étais tellement obsédé par le fait de trouver une mère de substitution pour ma fille que je n'avais pas réfléchi aux conséquences de mon acte. Alors pour la seconde fois dans ma vie, mon mariage s'était fini en divorce. Le point positif était que malgré cela, nos relations professionnelles sont restées intactes. Cela ne m'empêchait cependant pas de me demander si son acharnement sur moi ne serait pas aussi une sorte de vengeance personnelle.

Mon manuscrit avait dû atterrir sur le bureau de Gina aux premières lueurs de l'aube car je n'étais pas réveillé quand la sonnerie stridente de mon téléphone hurla dans mes oreilles. Grognant comme un ours mal léché je me débattis avec ma couette avant d'arriver à atteindre ma table de chevet. L'identité de l'appelant me tira un autre grognement. Gina. Il n'y avait qu'une seule bonne raison pour qu'elle m'appelle aussi tôt alors que mon nouveau roman venait juste d'arriver chez _Black Pawn_. J'allais sans aucun doute avoir droit à un sermon de tous les diables. Mais bon, je ne pouvais pas ne pas décrocher. Faire le mort ne servirait à rien. Ma seconde ex-femme savait se montrer très, très entreprenante parfois. Parole de scout. Décidant de faire taire l'objet de mon réveil, et aussi pour ne pas tirer ma fille de son sommeil avant l'heure, je décrochai enfin.

« _Gina, que me vaut l'honneur de ton appelle si matinal…_ » Dis-je d'une voix ironique.

_ooo_

Finalement la tempête Gina Cowdell n'avait pas été si rude que ça. Je l'avais laissé crier sur moi sans broncher avant de lui exposer calmement les raisons qui m'avaient poussé à tuer Derrick Storm alors que celui-ci représentait une mine d'or. Je ne savais pas trop si elle avait vraiment compris, mais en tout cas elle semblait accepter ma décision. Après tout, c'était moi l'auteur. Donc si je ne voulais ou ne pouvais plus écrire sur un sujet, mon éditrice ne pourrait rien y faire. Gina profita d'être en ligne avec moi pour régler certains détails concernant la soirée de promotion de mon dernier roman. Le temps d'imprimer et de publier l'œuvre et d'en faire une certaine publicité, _Black Pawn_ envisageait de placer la soirée promo en fin de semaine prochaine. Comme la date ne me posait aucun problème on la valida. Finalement c'est Gina qui mit fin à la conversation et je pu me rendormir. Après tout je n'avais plus d'obligations pour le moment, donc rien m'empêchais de faire la grasse matinée.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

*** **_: Pour info, il s'agit d'un extrait de la chanson ayant inspiré le titre. Je ne l'ai pas traduit directement car je trouvais la métaphore plus jolie en anglais. Mais à la demande de certaines personnes je vais vous en donner une traduction. Ne soyez pas surpris cependant si la métaphore a moins de rendu. :)_

_"Je suis la fleur et tu es la graine_

_Nous avons marché dans le jardin, nous avons planté un arbre_

_N'essaies pas de me trouver, s'il te plait n'essaie même pas_

_Vis seulement dans mon souvenir, tu seras y seras toujours"_

* * *

**Alors, qu'avez vous pensé de ce deuxième chapitre ? =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous. Voici enfin le troisième chapitre de cette fic. Je suis désolé pour le temps que ça aura prit, mais entre l'inspiration qui ne venait pas et mon déménagement en préparation, c'était un peu galère. Bref, revenons-en à nos moutons. Un chapitre un peu plus long cette fois, avec pour une première pour moi le point de vue d'Esposito (j'espère ne pas m'être trop écartée du personnage). Même si le chapitre précédent n'a rien apporté de concret, il aura au moins permis de préparer celui-ci. **

**Note: Vous remarquerez que les événements ne sont pas exactement les mêmes que dans la série, mais c'est une nécessité pour bien amener (du moins je pense) les retrouvailles entre Castle et Beckett.**

**Fan-des-series: Merci pour ta review. C'est vrai que le pauvre ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela. Enfin bon, il fallait se douter aussi qu'elle ne resterait pas et qu'il finira leur vie ensemble, heureux... Il ne la connait quasiment pas. :p La rencontre devrait se faire au prochain chapitre. Et pour ma fic "A hero's rest" elle ne devrait plus tarder non plus, je me suis remise à l'écriture pour celle-là aussi. Promis. **

**Manooon, IFON91, Thigui, Audrey 1986, Castle-BB156-Bones, Lille 76: Merci pour vos review. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. :)**

**SeriesAddict76: Merci. Je trouve aussi. C'est l'un des passages de la chanson qui m'a le plus parlé, et surtout inspiré. ;) **

** : Je te l'accorde, le chapitre précédent ne donne pas grand chose à se mettre sous la dent. Mais malheureusement c'était nécessaire de l'avoir quand même. Celui-ci devrait te satisfaire davantage. Pour la chanson je l'aime beaucoup. Et j'ai trouvé que le thème collait bien avec la situation. Et comme le chauffeur écoute ce qu'il veut dans son taxi, j'ai pris la liberté de choisir pour lui. :p**

**Niila: Je te le promet il va la retrouver. Pas dans se chapitre mais, tu le constateras par toi-même, ça se rapproche. ;) **

**Madoka ayu, Pandora60: Désolé pour ce petit souci. Je vous l'accorde le chapitre était un peu court et pas bien riche en événements. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira davantage et vous donnera envie de connaître la suite. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ! **

* * *

_[Quelques jours plus tard]_

**_POV Rick_**

La soirée promotionnelle de mon dernier roman était arrivée bien plus vite qu'il n'y paraissait. D'après mon éditrice, tout allait comme sur des roulettes. Les chiffres concernant préventes de mon dernier roman étaient très encourageants. De même, et ça j'avais pu le constater par moi-même, sur le forum dédié à ma personne les fans s'étaient montré très enthousiastes quant à cette soirée. Dans quelques heures Gina me passerait un coup de téléphone pour me dire que la limousine m'attendait au pied du loft. En attendant, je n'étais toujours pas prêt. La partie de _laser game_ avec Alexis s'était un peu éternisée. En vitesse je filai prendre une douche, me rasant élégamment, sachant que c'était ce qui plaisait à mes fans de la gente féminine. L'autre question cruciale fut celle de ma tenue. Pour cela, heureusement, les deux femmes de ma vie étaient là pour me conseiller. Finalement je me retrouvais en chemise claire sous veste de costard, sans cravate pour avoir l'air décontracté tout en restant classe. Après tout j'étais tout de même Richard Castle.

_ooo_

La soirée se déroulait plutôt bien. Même si les gens étaient déçus de savoir qu'il n'y aurait plus d'aventures de_ Derrick Storm_, ils semblaient contents d'être ici. Entre les photos et les autographes signés à même le corps de jolies demoiselles, je pouvais voir mère à la pêche hommes mûrs et Alexis qui étaient encore plongée dans ses révisions. Alexis était ma fierté, mon bébé. Enfin mon bébé… dans des moments comme celui-ci elle s'avère beaucoup plus mature que moi. Refusant de décrocher de ses cahiers et de boire du champagne, même avec mon consentement.

Les médias pouvaient raconter ce qu'ils voulaient, les apparences étaient trompeuses. Même si j'appréciais ce genre de soirées organisées par ma maison d'édition qui, je devais bien l'avouer, flattaient plus que de mesure mon égo, j'avais une préférence pour les vraies séances de dédicaces de mes ouvrages. Car celles-ci, bien que longue et épuisante, avaient un côté plus vrai et chaleureux. C'est comme si dans les soirées mondaines inévitables lors d'une promotion, on s'intéressait plus à l'homme célèbre et riche aux côtés de qui il était bien d'être vu, ou bien le bel homme dont on ferait tout pour attirer son attention. Alors que pour les séances de dédicaces, c'était davantage l'écrivain et son œuvre qui étaient mis en valeur. Les gens venaient me voir parce qu'ils aimaient ce que j'écrivais et qu'ils voulaient en apprendre plus, à la fois sur l'œuvre et l'auteur. Et c'était ce sentiment-là, celui d'apporter quelque chose aux lecteurs, qui me rendait particulièrement fier de mon travail.

Perdu dans mes pensées, hochant la tête de temps à autre tout en souriant à mon interlocutrice qui parlait maintenant depuis de longues minutes, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de l'agitation qui commençait à naître à l'autre bout de la salle. Prenant congé de la vieille dame en m'excusant, j'entrepris de rejoindre Gina qui se trouvait prêt du bar où ma fille et ma mère discutait tranquillement. Elle aussi semblait avoir remarqué le mouvement lointain. Après une brève concertation, nous décidâmes de nous rendre vers la source de l'effervescence. A mi-chemin nous tombâmes sur Barry, l'un des membres de la sécurité. Un homme costaud, mais très agréable. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Barry et son équipe encadraient nos événements médiatiques. Je savais donc que pouvait compter sur lui au moindre problème.

« _Barry, mon ami, que se passe-t-il là-bas ?_ »

« _Monsieur Castle, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous et votre famille quittiez la salle pour ce soir._ »

« _Voyons Barry_ » intervint mon éditrice. « _La soirée vient tout juste de commencer. Ce n'est pas un petit groupe de fans hystériques qui vont ruiner cela. Mettez-les dehors et qu'on n'en parle plus. _»

« _Madame, je suis là pour assurer la sécurité de Monsieur Castle, ainsi que la vôtre. Si je vous dis qu'il vaut mieux que vous coupiez court à la soirée, faites-le. Croyez-moi._ »

« _Enfin Barry ! Allez-vous me dire ce qu'il se passe ?!_ »

Barry nous fît faire demi-tour et nous accompagna afin que l'on récupère Alexis et Mère avant de partir. Le vigil daigna me répondre d'une voix plus basse avant que l'on atteigne le bar.

« _Une femme a été retrouvée morte dans les toilettes, Monsieur Castle. La police est en route et mon équipe est en train de faire sortir tout le monde le plus calmement possible et de les rassembler à l'extérieur. Maintenant allons-y s'il vous plait._ »

Savoir qu'il y avait eu un meurtrier parmi nous ce soir provoqua un frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Et dire qu'Alexis était restée toute seule au bar pendant une partie de la soirée… Même si l'écrivain en moi était très excité par la tournure des événements, le père et fils que j'étais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être mort d'inquiétude. Je ne voulais même pas imaginer un seul instant de perdre les deux personnes les plus précieuses à mes yeux.

_ooo_

Une fois que nous fûmes sortis, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la limousine pendant que Barry discutait avec les deux détectives qui venaient d'arriver. Au bout d'un moment il nous montra du doigt aux deux hommes qui virent vers nous.

« _Monsieur Castle ? Bonsoir, je suis le détective Esposito de la Police de New York. Et voici mon collègue, le détective Ryan._ »

C'était le plus grand des deux hommes qui avait pris la parole. Un hispanique au regard sérieux. A mon avis il ne valait mieux ne pas le mettre en colère. Après un regard à ma mère et à ma fille, il reporta son attention sur moi de nouveau.

« _Nous n'allons pas vous embêter ce soir avec toutes nos questions, car vous semblez tous assez secoués. Mais vous serez prié de vous présenter demain au commissariat du 12__e__. Bien entendu, vous vous doutez que l'on vous demandera de ne pas quitter la ville._ »

Gina sembla vouloir protester quelque chose, probablement pas très pertinent mais heureusement pour nous tous, le flic irlandais intervint avec un sourire rassurant.

« _Question de procédure._ »

Ces deux hommes là me donnaient confiance et je décidais que je les aimais bien. Au moins l'entretien de demain au commissariat ne serait pas trop, je l'espérais, désagréable.

« _Bien messieurs dames, nous allons vous laisser rentrer à présent. _»

« _Essayez de vous reposer »_ ajouta le détective Ryan à l'intention des trois femmes derrière moi.

« _Au revoir messieurs et merci_ » leur répondis-je.

* * *

**_POV Esposito_**

Après avoir quitté la scène de crime et être monté dans notre voiture, je ne pus retenir un soupir.

« _J'vais te dire Bro', ce cas-là va être long et chiant. Et tu sais pourquoi ?_ »

« _Parce qu'on a affaire à quelqu'un de célèbre et que la presse va s'en donner à cœur joie._ »

« _Exactement. _»

Sans un mot de plus j'avais enclenché le contact et repris la route du commissariat. On devait préparer un minimum le terrain au poste avant de rentrer. Demain il y aurait suffisamment de boulot comme ça à faire. Heureusement que Beckett sera là. A cet instant, d'ailleurs, j'enviais ma supérieure et amie qui était chez elle ce soir.

« _Hey Javi' le feu est vert._ »

« _Hmm ? Ouais._ »

« _A quoi tu penses ? _»

« _A Beckett. Faudrait l'appeler pour la tenir au courant. Histoire qu'elle ne soit pas paumée en arrivant demain._ »

Mon partenaire hocha la tête et sorti son portable de sa poche. Appuyant sur la touche raccourcie associée à notre boss, il attendit les premières tonalités et activa le haut-parleur.

« **_Beckett._** »

« _Hey Beckett !_ »

« **_Salut Ryan. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_** »

« _Depuis que tu es rentrée chez toi ce soir on a eu un nouveau cas. _»

« **_Je t'écoutes._** »

« _Une jeune femme, tout juste la trentaine, poignardée à plusieurs reprises à l'abdomen et la poitrine dans les toilettes d'une salle utilisé à l'occasion d'une soirée promotionnel de Richard Castle._ »

« **_Richard Castle ? Comme l'auteur des Derrick Storm ? _**»

« _Exact. »_

_« __**Est-ce que vous avez sa déposition ?**__ »_

_« Yo Beckett. On a les dépositions de la femme qui a découvert le corps dans les toilettes et des personnes qui étaient les plus proches. Ainsi que celles de l'équipe de sécurité. »_

_« __**Salut Espo'. Et pour Castle ?**__ »_

_« Ils étaient très perturbés eux aussi. Comme il se faisait tard et qu'ils n'étaient pas des témoins capitaux, on leur a demandé de passer demain au poste, comme pour le reste des personnes présentes à la soirée. »_

« **_Okay. Bon… merci de m'avoir tenu au courant les gars. _**»

« _Comment va Lucas ?_ » demanda Ryan.

« **_Le médecin est passé juste au moment où je suis rentrée. Il lui a prescrit quelques médicaments. La fièvre a un peu baissée mais ce n'est pas encore ça. Il lui faut du repos. S'il ne va pas mieux demain, je ne pourrais pas rester trop tard le soir, comme aujourd'hui. _**»

Le pauvre gosse. Je me souvenais d'une fois où j'avais eu la gastro, moi aussi. Tous mes potes m'enviaient parce que je n'allais pas à l'école, mais je ne pouvais même pas en profiter tellement j'étais mal.

«_ T'inquiètes pas Beckett. On gère. Prends soin de ton p'tit gars. On se voit demain._ »

« **_Merci les gars. Bonne nuit._** »

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Alors, qu'avez vous pensé de ce troisième chapitre ? =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous. Me voilà de retour avec le quatrième chapitre de cette fic. Je suis désolé de temps que cela m'aura pris, mais avec mon déménagement et ma rentrée, j'étais pas mal débordée. Bon je dois aussi avoué que j'ai eu moins d'inspiration pour cette fic que pour les autres. Mais bon le mal est passé ! Hourra ! Donc voilà. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, la suite ne devrait pas être trop longue à arriver après. **

**Sully1****, ****ElisemCaskett et justikiii****, ****Manooon****, ****Audrey 1986****: Merci à vous pour vos reviews. Je suis contente de voir que mon histoire suscite de l'intérêt. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Fan-de-serie: Toujours fidèle au poste, ça me fait énormément plaisir. Mais ça je ne te le répéterai jamais assez je crois. Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plus. Je n'étais pas sûre de bien rendre la partie avec le POV d'Esposito. Je ne suis pas trop à l'aise avec le personnage ne profondeur. **

**Maduka ayu: Saches que je prends bonne note de toutes tes remarques et que j'essaie de m'améliorer. J'admet avoir été un peu vite, trop emporté par une vague d'inspiration. Je ne vais pas réécrire le chapitre, mais je vais tenter de me rattraper dans les prochains chapitre, en commençant par celui-ci. Il est bien évident qu'elle l'aura reconnu, il ne peut pas passer inaperçu. **

**DrWeaver: Merci pour ta review (notamment sur l'autre forum) et saches que j'ai pris note de toutes tes remarques aussi. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. **

**Pandora60: Merci pour ta review. Oui c'est vrai que c'est plutôt inhabituel. J'espère qu'arrivée à la fin de la fic ton impression sera positive. ;) Comme tu l'as dis, le meutre était inévitable. Ce ne serait plus le même univers dans le cas contraire. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ! **

* * *

**POV Kate**

Ce matin c'était un peu la course. Lucas allait un peu mieux et il pourrait bientôt reprendre l'école. Mais en attendant il était bon pour rester à la maison au moins aujourd'hui encore. D'après ce que m'avaient raconté les gars hier soir, il y avait une tonne de boulot prévue aujourd'hui. Et la baby-sitter de mon fils qui ne pouvait pas passer le prendre avant le milieu de matinée. Il fallait que cela tombe aujourd'hui… Comme si cette journée ne prévoyait pas d'être suffisamment éprouvante comme cela. Maudit sois-tu Richard Castle !

« _Lucas, on est parti !_ »

« _J'arrive Maman !_ »

Les clés de voiture en main j'attendais mon petit garçon sur le pas de la porte. Il arriva en courant en se débattant avec les bretelles de son sac à dos.

« _Approches, je vais t'aider. Voilà. Maintenant on y va où je vais être en retard._ »

Après avoir fermé la porte de mon appartement, je pris la main de Lucas et l'on se mit en route pour le commissariat. Il était encore tôt, mais je n'avais pas pour habitude d'arriver après tout le monde, encore moins quand on avait une affaire sur les bras. De surcroit cette affaire touchait une célébrité, il ne fallait pas que cela traîne.

Une fois au poste je ne fus pas surprise de trouver mes deux acolytes déjà en place. Eux aussi avait conscience de l'importance de l'affaire, surtout quand les médias avaient été au cœur-même de l'action.

« _Bonjour les gars._ »

« _Salut Beckett._ »

« _Oncle Kévin ! Oncle Javier !_ »

« _Hey bonhomme, comment tu vas ce matin ? T'es contagieux ?_ »

Mon petit garçon rigola à la grimace que lui faisait Esposito.

« _Mais non, dis pas de bêtises ! Le docteur m'a soigné._ »

« _Tant mieux alors. Yo Beckett. _»

_« Lucas, tu vas t'installer sur la chaise à côté de mon bureau et tu restes tranquille, d'accord ? Je dois aller voir le capitaine._ »

« _Oui maman._ »

« _Et vous, pas de bêtise avec mon gamin ou bien je vous colle à la circulation. Compris ? _»

_« Oui maman !_ »

« _Oui maman ! _»

Ces deux grands idiots réussirent à faire rire mon fils et moi-même par la même occasion. Je les appréciais énormément tous les deux. Ils étaient comme des frères pour moi. Quand nous avions commencé à bosser ensemble ils n'avaient jamais rien dit sur le fait que je sois une mère célibataire en plus d'être flic. Au contraire ils m'avaient toujours soutenue quand j'avais des problèmes et étaient même contents de rencontrer mon petit bout.

_ooo_

_TOC. TOC. TOC._

« _Capitaine ?_ »

« _Ah, Beckett. Entrez._ »

« _Je venais vous voir pour vous informer que Lucas serait ici ce matin le temps que la baby-sitter, qui a eu un contretemps, arrive. J'espère que cela ne vous pose pas de problème ?_ »

« _Tant qu'il se tient tranquille._ »

« _Evidemment. Merci Monsieur. _»

« _Oh et… Beckett ?_ »

« _Monsieur ?_ »

« _Nous allons avoir la visite d'un bon ami à moi, Monsieur Castle, et de sa famille dans la journée. C'est à propos de l'enquête. Votre équipe n'a pas vraiment assurés en ne prenant pas leur déposition hier soir. Je compte sur vous pour remédier à cela, Détective. Ce n'est pas du travail de professionnels…_ »

« _Je… euh…_ »

« _Un problème ?_ »

« _Non Monsieur, aucun. C'est juste que… _»

« _Oui ?_ »

« _Rien d'important. Oubliez ça Capitaine._ »

« _Très bien. Alors au boulot._ »

Une fois sortie du bureau du Capitaine Montgomery, je retournai vers mon bureau en poussant un long soupir. Cette journée allait être longue.

« _C'est bien ma veine, tiens..._ »

« _Un problème Beckett ?_ »

Je sursautai. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas vu mon collègue passer à côté de moi. Il fallait vraiment que je me ressaisisse, sinon je ne tiendrais pas la journée.

« _Oh Ryan, tu m'as fait peur._ »

« _J'ai vu ça, oui. Désolé._ »

« _Ce n'est rien. A quelle heure doivent arriver les Castle ?_ »

« _Dans la matinée. Ça peut être d'un instant à l'autre._ »

« _Il faudra d'ailleurs que vous m'expliquiez tous les deux la raison de cette entorse à la procédure que vous avez commise hier. Le capitaine n'est pas très content je vous ferais remarquer. Et moi non plus. Depuis quand on bâcle notre travail ?_ »

« _Eh bien… On a pris les dépositions de tout le monde et… Il était très tard. Et puis Monsieur Castle, l'écrivain…_ »

« _Bro ? _»

« _Hein ?_ »

« _Fermes-là._ »

« _Je m'enfonce ?_ »

« _Carrément._ »

Un long soupir de frustration et d'agacement s'échappa de moi.

« _Bon okay. Esposito, est-ce qu'on a le rapport d'autopsie ? _»

« _Lanie devrait le monter quand elle en aura terminé._ »

« _D'accord. On va se répartir la pile de travail et commencer à remplir le tableau. Essayer de repérer si quelque chose cloche. Il n'y a plus que cela à faire en attendant d'avoir TOUTES les dépositions. Au travail._ »

Pendant un long moment tout le monde travailla d'arrache-pied. Ryan et Espo pour rattraper leur boulette monumentale – que je ne comprenais toujours pas d'ailleurs, ça ne leur ressemblait pas – et moi pour avancer le plus possible. Mon petit garçon faisait un effort surhumain pour rester tranquille à côté de moi, je le voyais bien, mais pour un garçon de presque 10 ans ce n'est pas vraiment drôle de rester assis sans faire de bruit. Les bandes-dessinées c'est bien, mais un certain temps seulement.

« _Espo, Ryan, je serais dans la salle d'accueil des familles avec Lucas. Je compte sur vous pour prendre en charge les Castle quand ils arriveront. Envoyez-moi la fille quand ils seront prêts, vous vous occuperez du père et de la grand-mère._ »

« _Okay boss._ »

Il nous restait encore pas mal de choses à faire, mais Lucas commençait à s'agiter. Heureusement que la baby-sitter ne devait plus tarder, d'après le message qu'elle venait de m'envoyer. Le tableau commençait à prendre forme avec les informations recoupées des différentes dépositions que l'on avait actuellement. Je ne me faisais pas de soucis, mes deux équipiers pourraient gérer le reste en attendant la suite des événements.

_ooo_

**POV général**

La suite des événements ne tarda pas à venir d'ailleurs. A l'étage de la section criminelle, le bruit particulier de l'ascenseur qui arrive à destination retentit. De l'appareil apparurent deux têtes rousses accompagnées de Richard Castle. Le Capitaine Montgomery quitta son bureau pour aller personnellement saluer les nouveaux arrivants.

« _Roy, mon ami comment ça va ?_ »

« _Bonjour. Je vais bien merci._ »

« _Je ne voudrais pas être paraître pressé mais Alexis reprends les cours tout à l'heure. Et elle insiste pour ne rien rater._ »

« _Alors ne perdons pas de temps. Je vous présente les détectives Ryan et Esposito. Ils vont s'occuper de prendre vos dépositions._ »

Après avoir les avoir salué tous les trois, le Capitaine retourna dans son bureau. Ryan pris la parole.

« _Monsieur Castle, Mesdames. Nous allons nous séparer pour ne pas perdre de temps, si vous êtes d'accord._ »

« _Exactement. Madame Rodgers je vous laisse entre les mains de mon collègue et nous, Monsieur Castle, nous allons rester ensemble._ »

« _Pardon détective, et pour moi ?_ »

« _Le détective Ryan va vous conduire auprès du Lieutenant Beckett en salle de repos._ »

« _J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop brusque avec Alexis, votre Lieutenant._ »

Les deux acolytes échangèrent un regard amusé sur la méprise de l'écrivain concernant la personne qu'était réellement Beckett. Ryan le rassura tout en clarifiant la situation.

« _Ne vous en faites pas, Monsieur Castle, avec elle votre fille sera dans les meilleures mains possibles. Mesdames si vous voulez bien me suivre ?_ »

Les deux rouquines suivirent l'irlandais le long d'un couloir avant d'arriver devant une salle aux stores légèrement fermés. Celui-ci toqua à la porte et l'entrouvrit.

« _Beckett ? Alexis Castle est là._ »

Sur ces mots la jeune fille s'avança et rendit sa poignée de main à la femme qui s'était approchée. Alexis entra dans la salle et Beckett remercia son collègue.

« _Merci Ryan. Bonjour, Mademoiselle Castle. Vous permettez que je vous appelle Alexis ?_ »

« _Bien sûr_. »

« _Venez, prenez place. Je suis le Lieutenant Kate Beckett, et c'est moi qui vais prendre votre déposition. Surtout prenez tout le temps qu'il vous faudra, d'accord ? Pouvez-vous me raconter la soirée d'hier soir ?_ »

« _Eh bien…_ »

* * *

**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce quatrième chapitre ? =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Re-bonjour. Me voici avec le cinquième chapitre de cette fic. Tout juste clôturé, après le chapitre précédent (pour me faire pardonner de ce hiatus improvisé). J'espère qu'il vous plaira lui aussi. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ! **

* * *

« _Eh bien… C'était la soirée promotionnelle pour la sortie du dernier livre de mon père. On est arrivé vers 19h30, où l'on a retrouvé Gina. Gina Cowdell, c'est l'éditrice à la tête de Black Pawn, la maison d'édition qui publie mon père. Hmm… Désolé, ce n'est peut-être pas très intéressant pour votre enquête ?_ »

« _Rassurez-vous Alexis. Tout est important. Chaque détail compte pour établir une chronologie précise des événements._ »

« _D'accord. Alors, euh… Quand la soirée a vraiment commencé, c'est-à-dire vers 20h, Gina a commencé par faire un speech d'ouverture pour vanter les mérites du dernier Derrick Storm et de son auteur. Tous les appareils étaient braqués sur elle, puis sur mon père quand il a été appelé sur l'estrade avec elle. De mon côté de je suis restée avec ma grand-mère près du bar. A vrai dire j'avais le contrôle de ce matin à réviser._ »

« _Et ensuite que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche que vous auriez remarquée ?_ »

« _Non. Tout semblait bien se passer. Les gens souriaient, discutaient et profitaient de la soirée. Et puis il y avait toute une équipe de sécurité. Mon père lui, il allait de droit à gauche rencontrer les fans qui étaient présents, signaient des autographes. Il jouait son rôle habituel finalement._ »

« _Comment ça ?_ »

« _Eh bien mon père a beau faire le playboy auprès des femmes et jouer l'homme riche et arrogant face au caméra, ce n'est pas ce qu'il est en réalité. Les tabloïds prennent un malin plaisir à dépeindre un cliché exagéré des gens célèbres simplement avec la matière qu'on leur donne. Ils ne cherchent pas à connaître la vraie nature des gens._ »

Il est vrai que le Richard Castle dont parlaient les tabloïds ne collait pas du tout à l'image qu'elle avait gardé de leur brève rencontre. Tellement différent que quand elle l'avait vu à la télévision quelques années plus tard, elle avait mis du temps avant d'admettre qu'il s'agissait bien de la même personne. Du moins, physiquement c'était bien lui. Mais cette nouvelle facette de sa personnalité qu'elle avait découverte ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Et cela l'avait conforté dans son choix de ne jamais révélé son secret. Lucas serait bien mieux protéger.

Perdu dans ses pensées, elle en avait presque oubliée où elle était. Mais il fallait l'admettre que ça avait été un moment difficile pour elle de découvrir qui était réellement le père de son fils. Alors, à la fois pour elle comme pour Lucas, elle avait arrangée une vérité. Pour l'instant cela suffisait. Mais le débarquement de Castle au commissariat la plaçait au sommet d'une pente raide.

Secouant la tête elle remit les pieds sur terre et se reconcentra sur son travail. Elle reporta son attention sur la jeune fille devant elle et accrocha son regard.

« _Et pour le meurtre ?_ »

« _J'étais toujours au bar et mon père est revenu précipitamment avec Gina et l'un des hommes de la sécurité. C'est comme si la vague de panique était arrivée jusqu'à moi avec eux. On a dû sortir et c'est là qu'on a rencontré deux de vos collègues._ »

« _Est-ce que le nom d'Amanda Clark vous parle ?_ »

« _Non, désolé. Est-ce que c'est la victime ?_ »

« _Oui. On l'a retrouvée dans les toilettes des dames._ »

Beckett continuait de parler à Alexis quand quelqu'un toqua à la vitre de la salle où elles étaient. La jeune femme se leva et écarta deux lattes du store et aperçu une tête blonde qui lui désigna la salle de repos d'un signe. Elle acquiesça et se retourna vers la rouquine.

« _Je dois vous laisser deux petites minutes. Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous amène quelque chose à boire ? Café, thé, chocolat, eau ?_ »

« _Je veux bien un verre d'eau s'il vous plait._ »

« _D'accord, je reviens tout de suite. Lucas, tu viens s'il te plait. Lyzbeth est arrivée._ »

_ooo_

**POV Rick**

Avec le Détective Esposito nous étions restés à son bureau. C'était mieux que la salle d'interrogatoire dans ces conditions, disait-il. Quoi qu'il en soit, cet homme m'était très agréable. Je doutais qu'il soit un fan de mes livres, mais il savait néanmoins qui j'étais. Ils ne devaient pas recevoir beaucoup de personnalités ici.

Alors que nous parlions de la soirée d'hier et de la victime, nous fûmes interrompus par une jeune demoiselle aux cheveux blonds. Elle s'approcha discrètement et s'excusa de nous déranger. L'homme en face de moi sembla la connaître car il lui offrit un sourire et lui désigna une salle vers le fond. Elle le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour revenir et aller dans une pièce où j'avais aperçu, me semblait-il, une machine à café. Alors que je reportais mon attention sur le Détective Esposito, j'entendis au loin le martèlement de talons sur le sol à une allure bien rythmée. Il n'y avait pas à dire, peu importe de qui il s'agissait, cette personne était déterminée ou bien très pressée.

Et c'est là que je la vit. J'entendis vaguement l'homme en face de moi m'informer qu'il s'agissait du Lieutenant Beckett. C'était elle, je ne pouvais me tromper. C'était elle l'inconnue qui m'avait pris en stop il y a plusieurs années. J'avais été incapable d'oublier son visage avec le temps. Elle se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être leur salle de repos, sans doute dans le but de se faire un café. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait atteint la porte la petite blonde en sortie.

« _LYZZIE !_ »

Tout comme elle, je dirigeais mon regard vers le couloir d'où provenait cet appel. Et là, ce fût un choc pour moi. Si je ne m'étais pas raccroché au rebord de la cloison vitrée, je me serais sans doute écroulé. Mes jambes n'étaient plus que coton, les battements de mon cœur des explosions consécutives. Une petite tête brune accourue dépassa la détective et se jeta dans les bras de la demoiselle qui s'était baissée pour le réceptionner.

« _Comment vas-tu Lucas ?_ »

« _Bien. Mais toi tu étais où ? C'est pas marrant de rester tout seul au travail à maman._ »

« _J'ai eu un gros problème avec ma voiture. Mais maintenant c'est bon, on peut y aller si tu veux bien._ »

« _Oui !_ »

« _Merci Lyzbeth. Je t'appelle quand je pourrais partir du boulot ce soir. Oh, et ce weekend mon père sera là, donc tu es libre._ »

« _Merci Kate. Je suis encore désolé pour ce matin, je sais que ce n'est pas très facile pour vous ici avec Lucas. »_

_« Ce n'est rien. Je préfère te savoir en vie. Heureusement ce n'est que de la taule. »_

_« Oui. Bon, Lucas ? Tu dis au revoir à tout le monde et on y va ?_ »

« _Oui ! A ce soir maman. _»

Le petit garçon déposa un bisou sur la joue de sa mère qui lui fit un câlin. Puis il regarda dans notre direction et à nouveau vers sa mère. Celle-ci fit un signe négatif de la tête. Alors de loin il fit un signe du bras.

« _Au revoir Oncle Javier ! _»

« _Au revoir bonhomme !_ »

La Détective serra la main de la baby-sitter et les regarda partir avant de se diriger vers la machine à café. En ressortant elle avait un café dans une main et un verre d'eau dans l'autre. Elle se hâta de retourner de là où elle venait. Auprès de ma fille, sûrement. Dans ma tête les informations se bousculaient douloureusement. La voix du Détective Esposito me sortit de mes rêveries. En me retournant vers lui je fus pris de vertiges. Je devais vraiment avoir l'air mal en point, car l'homme s'inquiéta.

« _Monsieur Castle, est-ce que tout va bien ?_ »

Non. Non ça ne va pas. Je viens de retrouver la femme avec qui j'ai couché il y a quelques années et qui est partie le lendemain sans un bruit. Cette femme a un enfant. Un enfant qui est, j'en suis quasiment certain, de moi. Alors non, non ça ne va pas du tout.

« _C'est… euh… je…_ »

« _Tenez, buvez un peu d'eau._ »

« _Me- Merci._ »

J'avalai le liquide transparent tout en essayant de mettre en ordre mes pensées. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à cette note qu'elle m'avait laissé en partant. J'en connaissais les mots par cœur. Et aujourd'hui seulement, en cet instant précis, ils prenaient tout leur sens.

Comment avait-elle su à l'époque? C'est vrai qu'ils ne s'étaient pas protégés, perdus dans les brumes d'une passion dévorante. Mais pourquoi l'avoir gardé ? La société avait suffisamment de moyen mis à disposition des femmes ayant une grossesse non désirée. En plus elle était si jeune à l'époque. Et on ne se connaissait même pas. Et ça ne pouvait être pour la notoriété, car elle n'avait pas l'air de m'avoir reconnu, même si je n'étais encore qu'un jeune auteur. Et même la presse en aurait fait tout un tapage. Je devais bien avouer que j'avais du mal à comprendre.

« _Monsieur Castle ? Monsieur Castle, vous êtes avec nous ? _»

« _Je… oui._ »

« _On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme._ »

« _Ça va, ne vous en faites pas. On continue ?_ »

Même s'il ne sembla pas y croire l'hispanique accepta mon faux sourire, celui que je réserve en général aux médias et reprit là où nous nous en étions arrêtés.

* * *

**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce cinquième chapitre? =)**


End file.
